The use of an environmental control means comprised of a plurality of fin-like members secured to a water-cooled manifold is well-known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,036 issued to Robert G. Russell. The Russell patent discloses that the fin-like members may be cantilevered from one water-cooled manifold, a "single manifold" system, or may be secured at each end to a pair of such manifolds, a "dual manifold" system.
When operating the "single manifold" fin system, the temperature of the fin at the distal end is generally greater than the temperature of the fin near the manifold. Notwithstanding the more severe temperature gradient or differential across the length of the fin, the "single manifold" fin system has been much more widely used than the known "dual manifold" type of fin system wherein the fins are permanently attached to individual cooling manifolds at each end.
The "single manifold" system is much more broadly utilized because of the difficulties in replacing and/or maintaining the permanently attached "dual-type" fin systems as compared to the "single manifold" fin systems.
The present invention provides a system wherein the reduced temperature gradient is provided with a pair of water-cooled manifolds but without the associated problems of previous "dual manifold" cooling systems.